This invention relates generally to board games that have its origins in sporting events, such as professional football games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a board game, which has a rolling dice, a plurality of playing pieces with indicia thereon, as well as score cards.
There are numerous sport board games, which correspond to sporting events, such as football, basketball and the like. Some board games are played by 2 persons, while others are more regularly played by three or more persons. Many board games employ a playing board in combination with playing cards, with a board defining a path along which a player moves upon rolling of the dice. The players are required to draw cards from a deck of randomly arranged cards and move a playing piece according to the instructions of the space wherein the player's playing piece has landed. It is noted that games give a player an opportunity to exhibit the player's knowledge of the game, while other games are purely games of chance, with little of no skill required to win the game.
The so-called “Fantasy Football” game has been developed for playing on the Internet between players who agree to follow a specific set of rules. Each league's members draft national football league players to be on their team and receive point based on their drafted players performance each week of the season.
The present invention contemplates provision of a board game that has its basis in and utilizes terminology of professional football and its rules and combines the features of a game of chance and some features of a skill game.